The Return of Lord Potter
by sunnydragon
Summary: It s 4th year and Harry it the fourth champion and can claim his title as Lord Potter. With new friend can Harry make it thought 4th year. A/N sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes I have a small learning disability. I had this in my original summary and forgot to put it in this one.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Lord Potter

Chapter 1: The Fourth Champion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The residents of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where all gathered in the Great Hall, among them where the students who attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France and the Durmstrang Institute, it's location remained a secret.

Everyone was waiting to see which students would be chosen as Champions for the Triwizard Tournament for their school. They watched as the fire in the Goblet of Fire, the impartial judge choosing the Champions, turned a light blue and the first name was called.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!" The students politely clapped for her as she made her way to the front. She had a whispered conversation with Dumbledore then went through a door to the side. The fire in the Goblet then turned yellow and the second name was called.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is… Cedric Diggory!" The students stomped their legs and cheered with the Hufflepuff table just a little louder then the rest. He also had a whispered conversation with Dumbledore then went through the side door. The fire then turned a brownish-red and the third name was called.

"And finally, the Champion for Durmstrang is… Viktor Krum!" This time, the students loudly clapped as the Quidditch star made his way to Dumbledore then through the side door.

Just as Dumbledore was about to dismiss the remaining students, the fire in the Goblet started to flash though multiple colors; blue, green, yellow and red faster and faster then it stopped, spitting out a fourth name.

"Harry Potter!"

"That can't be right! I did not enter my name!" Harry answered.

"Come up here Harry. You are now a Triwizard Champion," Dumbledore said.

As Harry went to the front of the Hall, he could hear the other students whispering, but the ones that stood out the most were Ron and Ginny Weasley .

"He is such a cheater. Why didn't he tell me? I could have entered my name, too," whispered Ron.

"I know. He is so reckless and selfish," answered Ginny.

"I should have listed to Mom and stopped hanging out with him after second year," spat Ron.

Just as Harry made it to the front, the sound of flesh hitting flesh could be heard. Harry turned to see Ron on the floor holding a bloody nose glaring at Neville and Ginny holding her red cheek glaring daggers at Hermione.

"20 points to Gryffindor!" yelled Professors Snape and Sprout at the same time. As one, the students turned to see 40 marbles drop in to Gryffindor's hourglass. Harry smiled at his friends and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Go through the door and wait with the other Champions, Harry," Dumbledore said pointing to the side door . As Harry walked through the door he could hear Dumbledore announcing to the students that the first task is on November 20th and dismisses them once more.

…

As Harry made his way through the door a redheaded Hufflepuff was writing a letter to her aunt. When she finished her letter she quickly made her way to the owlery to send it using a school owl but was surprise when a beautiful snow owl flew down to her the moment she entered.

"Would you like to take this letter for me and wait for an answer?" she asked. her only answer was the owl hold her leg out with a soft giggle she give the owl a small treat from her pocket before tying the letter to the owl's leg. She told her to take it to Amelia Bones at Bones Manor and watched as the bird flew away.

…

As the snow owl made her way to Bones Manor, Harry was making his way back to Gryffindor common room lost in thought when he run into and knocked down the redheaded Hufflepuff.

" I am so sorry are you ok " Harry asked as he held his hand out to help her up.

" I'm all right " she said. As their hands touched she gasped with the small shock they felt and quickly letting go.

" Did the Headmaster get you out of the tournament." She asked

" No, Miss. Bones he did not. I'll have to compete." Harry smiled at the surprise look on her face when he said her name.

"please call me Susan Heir Potter" Susan said with a smile of her own.

" It Harry and what do you mean Heir" Harry asked with a look of confusion

" Oh it just that you're the Heir to the Potter Lordship" Susan answered

Harry look at Susan and asked " what Lordship"

" The Potter Lordship. OH Merlin! Look it get close to curfew how about you join me for breakfast at Hufflepuff table and I'll try and explain it more to you" She said with a slight blush

"ok" Harry said as a small smirk started to from on his face. Harry stared to walk to his common room again before look at her over his shoulder and saying " It a date".

Susan felt her face get hotter as her slight blush intensified as she made her way to the Hufflepuff common room.

-*Meanwhile at Bones Manor*-

Madam Amelia Bones was have a night cap before head to bed when she heard a tapping at her window. Looking over she saw a beautiful snow owl was there waiting to be let in. Walking over to allow her in and wondering who the beautiful owl belonged to. As she opened the window and noticed her nieces hand writing. Taking the letter she notice the owl did not fly off.

" Are you waiting for a reply" she asked and to her surprise the owl bobbed her head. With a light chuckled Amelia walked to her desk to read the letter.

Dear Auntie,

The Champions for the Triwizard Tournament were chosen this evening. For Beauxbatons Fleur Delacour , Hogwarts Cedric Diggory, and for Durmstrang Viktor Krum, but then a fourth name was called Harry Potter. I know you read the rule book when you first heard about the tournament is there way out for him and if not dose this make him of age?

Amelia quickly replied to her niece sealing the letter and placed it in a shrunken copy of the Triwizard Tournament rule book. She then wrapped the book to make it easily carried. Then give the package to the owl and watched as she flew way.

-*Back at Hogwarts *-

Susan made her way to the great hall the following morning as she came to the doors harry was wait for her.

"Good morning Harry" she greeted as she approached him. Harry look over at her with a smile.

"Good morning Susan. Shell we" he asked. Just then someone walked up behind Harry.

" Good morning Heir Malfoy How are you this morning " Susan Asked

"Good Morning Heir Bones. I am well and yourself" Draco replied. Harry turned and looked between the two and had the feeling he missed something. He decided to take his lead from Susan and address Draco.

" Good morning Heir Malfoy. How may I help you" Harry asked. Draco looked at Harry in surprise and replied

"Good morning Heir Potter and Professor Snape would like to see you after breakfast in his office" Draco answer politely to the surprise of Harry .

" You may call me Harry and thank you for the message. Would you like to join use for breakfast Susan is go to try and explain the Potter Lordship to me" Answered Harry

"Yes I would like that as long as we do not sit at Gryffindor table and You both may call me Draco" Draco said as they made their way to the Hufflepuff table.

About ten minutes after taking their sets owls started to fly in. Harry looked to see Hedwig flying towards them with a package in her claws but to his surprise Hedwig flew to Susan and dropped the package in her hands then over to him to steel his beacon from his plate. Susan giggled at the owls antics before opening the package and finding the rule book for the Triwizard tournament she open the book to find a letter from her auntie.

Dear Susan

I afraid that it is a magically binding contract so he has to compete, but because he is under age and the tournament is for of age wizard only. It dose make him of age. He should go to Gringotts to claim his titles and vaults.

P.S Who is the owner of this beautiful owl and what is her name?

Love, Auntie

"will I guess this beauty is yours Harry" Susan stated look at the pair just to have the owl to look insulted at her.

" No. Hedwig is my friend and companion" Harry replied with a smile as Hedwig nipped his ear affectionately. Susan smiled at the two as she finish eating.

" I wrote to my Aunt last night and I received a reply this morning. Along with the rule book for the tournament for you to read " Susan said handed the letter to Harry.

"well I'll see about going after my meeting with Professor Snape" harry said looking at his to new friends

Susan looked at Harry in shock " I think this is more important Harry then the meeting "

''Fine, then. You can join me when I tell him that,'' Harry shot back with a smirked on his face as Susan shrived at the thought

"Come in," came a reply from the inside. As they walked into the room Professor Snape looked up at Harry, Susan, and Draco "Close the door as you leave, Miss Bones and Mr. Malfoy"

"I asked them to come, Professor," Harry said before shutting the door. The Professor warded the room before speaking.

"I requested you here to tell you that you can now claim your inheri..." but before he could finish, Harry spoke up.

"I'm sorry Professor'' Harry interrupted him and hand the letter form Susan's aunt to him. Snape quickly read it and the spoke up

"Very well. I will accompany you. There are some things that we need to talk about but it may be better with Madam Bones there. I well meet you at the front gate. If anyone asks, you have detention with me collecting potion ingredients" Snape says to Harry.

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face. "Professor, is it possible for Draco and Susan to come as will?" Harry turn to look at Draco" I would like to talk to you away from other influences like the youngest Weasels and the book ends that follow you ever where Draco."

" I would like that" Draco said

"Ok... I can say yes for Draco as his godfather but Miss. Bones needs her Aunts permission you may use the Floo in here. Snape got her the Floo powder and in a few minutes had permission to take Susan with them and would meet her at the bank in an hour.

"you have 15 minutes to get ready and meet me at the gates." Snape told them before leaving to get ready himself.

…

Thirty minutes later found Harry, Susan, Draco and Professor Snape walking to The Three Broomsticks to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron. As they stepped through to Diagon Alley, Draco stopped.

Looking at Harry's uniform, he commented. "Harry, do you not have any other robes then the school robes I've notice that you never wear any other clothe then the school uniform and the weasel sweeter, I think we need to get you a proper robe. You should never wear a school uniform to Gringotts."

"You are probably right, Draco. What would you suggest?" Harry surprised both himself and Draco when he asked.

Draco quickly masked his surprise. "Well it depends on the reason of the visit. If you're going to your vault to withdraw money, an everyday robe would be fine. But if you're going to claim your lordship, you need a robe that shows your station in our world," Draco said with the grace of a well bred pureblood.

"If we are going to stop to get proper robes for Potter, we should get moving,'' Snape said without his normal coldness and bitterness. ''We do not want to keep Madam Bones waiting.''

A/N: Please let me know what you think and Severus Snape will not have the some hate of harry potter as the Books.

Thank you to my betas for spelling , grammar and ideas.


	2. Chapter 2 New Robes and Gringotts

The Return of Lord Potter  
Chapter 2: New robes and Gringotts  
Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

As Harry, Draco, Susan , and Professor Snape entered Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Harry looked around seeing different styles and colors and started to panic. He had no clue what color he should get, nor style, only ever wearing his school uniform and Dudley's secondhand clothes that where three times too big. And now, he needed to look like a pureblooded heir ready to claim his lordship.

"Draco, um… I know we don't get on well, but I could really use some help," Harry stated as he looked through the robes in confusion.

"Ok... let's see… I would say a dark green with black lining would suit you best. Maybe with a white under shirt," Draco said looking around. He pulled out a dark green robe and a white under shirt.

"Too bad he has short hair. If it was longer and pulled back it would really make him look like a lord," Susan said from behind them.

Harry got a thoughtful like on his face and his hair started to grow out to just pass his shoulders. "How's that, Susan?" asked Harry.

"Great, but I didn't know you were a metamorphmagus/," Susan said with a look of shock plastered on her face.

"A what?" Harry looked incredulous. He never heard of the word.

"We will tell you later. Right now, you need to get dressed," Draco said pushing him towards the changing rooms.

Susan pulled a piece of string from her pocket and walked over to their Professor.

"Um... Professor, can you transfigure this string into a leather tie, please?" Susan asked.

"Hmmm...I can but would it not be easier to pick one off the shelf over there ," the Professor said pointing to her left next to the front counter , but Susan's attention was on Harry who just came back out to the front of the store in new robes .

"Miss Bones, please stop drooling over Mr. Potter's new look and get the leather tie," Snape smirked seeing the girl blush. Susan walked over to the shelf and picked one that matched his robes. Then walked over to Harry to help tie his hair back. After she was done Harry paid for his robes then left the shop with the others and headed to Gringotts.

As they approached the steps of Gringotts, Susan walked towards a witch in maroon robes with black lining. Her hair was braided down her back and she wore a monocle on her left eye.

"Auntie Amelia, you know Professor Snape, and these are Heir Draco Malfoy and Heir Harry Potter, the fourth Champion of the Triwizard Tournament," Susan said gesturing to each person as she said their name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Heir Potter and Heir Malfoy. Professor Snape, pleasure to see you again. Now if you would come with me, please, Director Ragnok is waiting for us."

They followed Madam Bones down a hall Harry had never seen before. There were dozens of doors with gold plaques next to them, each stating a different manager to a noble family. They stopped in front of the last door down the hall. It read:

Director Ragnok

Manager to the Most High (Ancient) and Noble House of Potter

Harry just stared at the plaque until he heard Professor Snape.

"Mr. Potter, care to join the rest of us?" he said as he stepped into the office. Harry walked through the door after him and bowed to the head of Gringotts as he saw the others do. Director Ragnok was dressed in a pinstriped business suit and sitting behind an antique oak desk. He nodded back to the group and gestured them to take a seat in front of the desk.

"Now, I believe you are here to claim your lordship, Heir Potter. Is that correct?" Ragnok asked Harry.

"Yes. I just found out I was an Heir to a lordship last evening ," Harry answered. Reaching over and taking Susan's hand in his feeling the small shock again.

"WHAT?!" shouted Ragnok, Snape and Bones at the same time causing Harry to flinch.

"We will discuss that after we run the inheritance test to make sure you are who you claim to be." Ragnok took a silver jewel incrusted dagger out of his desk drawer and a piece of parchment out of another laying both on his desk.

"What you have to do is poke your finger with this dagger then let five drops of blood fall on the parchment. It well then fill out what Houses you are a Heir to."

Harry gave Susan's hand a soft squeezed before let go to pick up the dagger and looked at Draco and Snape who nodded their heads, then made a small cut in his finger. He held his hand over the parchment and watched as five drops of blood fell on it. Ragnok waved his hand and healed Harry's finger. Without realizing it harry grabbed Susan's hand once more as the watched the parchment fill out.

\- Inheritance Test -

Harry James Potter

Father: James Dennis Potter deceased

Mother: Lily Rose Potter née Evans deceased

Heir to:

House Potter (through Father): unclaimed

House Black (through Godfather): unclaimed

House Gryffindor (through Father): unclaimed

House Ravenclaw (through Mother): unclaimed

House Slytherin (conquest): unclaimed

House Hufflepuff (through Mother): unclaimed

House Emrys (magic): unclaimed

House Peverell (through Father): unclaimed

"Now, Heir Potter, will you be claiming all your houses today?" Ragnok asked looking quite shocked even though he attempted to hide it. He looked over at Harry as the boys face grow paler.

Harry looked between the list of his Houses and Ragnok before the room started to spin and he fall out of his chair. The last thing he heard was Susan as the room went black.

"HARRY!"

Draco looked at his new friend and said to the other in the room " can I use this as black mail please " he begged

"NO!" yelled the others in the room


	3. Chapter 3

The Return of Lord Potter

Chapter 3 Contracts and Wills

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

…

Severus Snape looked over to Harry on the floor then up at director Ragnok, " May I use my wand?" Ragnok nodded his consent. Severus pulled out his wand with a mischievous smirk on his face before pointing it at Harry.

"Aguamanti" Harry shot up onto his feet looking around. He spotted professor Snape and leveled him with a glare.

"Really? Ennervate wasn't good enough?" he said look at him in disbelief.

"It would not have been as fun," the Professor answered.

Harry glared at him once more before sitting back down next to Susan taking her hand once more, before answering Ragnok "Yes, I would like to claim my lordships." But before they could go on Severus stopped them.

"Harry, before you put the rings on, you need to learn some things," everyone looked at him. "Just before term started the Headmaster informed me that he wrote up a Marriage Contract for you and Miss Weasley. It was going to be activated when you claimed your lordships. Now, I don't think he thought it would be this early." Susan's hold on Harry's hand tight with the news.

"What?" Harry shouted "I will not marry her! She has been with every boy in third year and up aside from her brothers, Neville, the Slytherins and myself, though not for the lack of trying." He said with disgust written on his face. "Ragnok, Sir. do you have a copy of this contract?" Harry asked.

Ragnok looked through some folders on his desk while talking, "Yes, Heir Potter, I do... hm," he moved a few more folders before opening one.

"Here we are," he placed the Contract in front of Harry before stating, "it looks like it was accepted because the Contract has got your magical signature " Ragnok said looking at Harry.

" I have never seen this before now" Harry said looked over the first page of the Contract in front of him.

Contract of Marriage

for

Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley

To take place one Month after Harry James Potter claims his lordship(s).

"If what Harry said about Ginny is true then the contract is void, right? She most be pure, " Susan asked, still holding Harry's hand.

"You would be correct, Miss Bones, but it looks like the Headmaster covered that," Ragnok said pointed to one section of the Contract.

In case one or both named in this contract have intimacy before marriage it will not void this contract. If a pregnancy occurred then this contract will be voided unless the pregnancy is between Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley. The only other thing that can void this contract is if one or both named find their soulmate before the contract is finalized on the wedding day.

At the bottom of the contract were the signatures of Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Ginevra Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Wait it signed by Mrs. Weasley not Arthur can that void the contact" Harry asked

"I am sorry Heir Potter but no, because your signature" Ragnok answered

"I did not sign this! How did they get my signature? Is there any thing that can fix this?" Harry asked.

" Well, Harry, if the way you have been holding Susan's hand is anything to go by, try kissing her. From what I know it's the only way to find your true love aka soulmate," Draco said smirking at them.

Harry and Susan looked down at their joined hands then at each other. "I don't mind if you kiss me Harry but my Auntie may," Susan said with a shy smile.

"Um... Madam Bones, may I have your consent to kiss Susan?'' Harry asked turning red with embarrassment.

" You may, but after it auntie to you young man" she said with a smile on her face.

Harry turned back to Susan and leaned in lightly kissing her soft lips. They both closed their eyes as they continued kissing, not seeing the bright gold light that blinded the others in the room, not feeling the lord and lady rings appear on their fingers.

When they stopped the kiss for air Susan looked down at the floor to hide her blush but gasped at seeing the Lady Potter ring on her finger, before looking up at Harry.

"Well Lord Potter, the Contract is no longer valid," Susan said with a smirk that could outdo Professor Snape's any day. Just then the Contract went up in flames on the desk.

"You are, of course, right. Lady Potter," said Ragnok. "Now, Lord Potter, would you like to go over you parents' Will before lunch and meet back here after? Or at other time that works for you?''

"Yes, I would like to see the Will very much," Harry said taking Susan hand again.

"Very well. Let us begin," Ragnok pulled out the Potter Will and started to read it.

\- Last Will and Testament -

of

"Lord James Dennis Potter and Lady Lilly Rose Potter nee Evens

I Lord James Potter and I Lady Lilly Potter nee Evens being of sound mind and body do so swear that this is our last will and testament as of October 21 ,1981.

Frist and for most if we died by the hand of Voldemort then we chose the wrong secret keeper Peter Pettigrew. Its a shame that your animagus from fits you well, you rat. (If we died of natural causes then skip this part)"

"please wait a minute Director Ragnok" Amelie said as she toke out a pen and note paper Chuckling at the look the children gave her." It easier to take note with" she finished her notes and nodded to Ragnok to continue.

"Now everything, including titles, money, houses, and businesses go to our son, Heir Harry James Potter but for the few bequeath we have.

To our best friend and Harry's first godfather Sirius Black we leave you the most important possession, our son Harry to raise as your own.

To Remus Lupin we leave you the little red cottage in the woods and 500,000 Galleons and no you cant give it back.

To our son's second godfather, even though he does not know about it until now, Severus Snape we leave all of Lily's potion journals and to take Harry in if Sirius is unable too." Everyone turned in the direction of the strict Professor when they heard a thump hit the floor. Harry looked at Ragnok with a grin the would rival any gobble one. At Ragnok's nod Harry pulled his wand.

"Aguamanti" he said

Severus sat up slow glaring at Harry and Smirked " Your ground for two weeks" Harry grin fell from his face before he was grinning again and said " No far Dad you started it " the rest in the room laughed at the two dark haired men before Ragnok started again.

"If neither Sirius or Severus can take Harry, others are listed below in the order of custody.

Alice and Frank Longbottom (Harry's godmother, please allow Harry to grow up knowing his godbrother Neville.)

Ted and Andromeda Tonks

Amelia Bones

Under NO condition is Harry to go to Lilly's sister and brother-in-law Petunia and Vernon Dursley

Signed,

Lord James Dennis Potter

Lady Lilly Rose Potter nee Evens

Goldtooth Goblin, witness

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, witness

" He...HE KNEW I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO THERE" Harry yelled causing the room to shake and the lights to flicker, his hair started to go though an array of colors. "I was starved, beat , and used as a house-elf because he sent me there... why?" he cried causing his magic to start flashing.

"Lady Potter you need to move away quickly, his magic is out of control!" Ragnok yelled over the noise in the room.

Severus slowly approached the distraught boy, kneeling in front of him. "Harry, you need to claim down before you hurt someone in the room. Listen to my voice. Breath in slowly and out slowly. That's it, Harry. Again, breath in slowly and out slowly. Good job, Harry," Severus soothed as he helped Harry gain back control of his magic.

Once Harry started to get control back the room stopped shaking but his hair continued to go throw a multitude of colors. Severus looked over at the others in the room and saw that Susan and Draco had been protected from the wild magic by Amelia, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," Amelia answered as she let go of Susan and Draco.

"Good" Severus said as he stood up. Then retake his set along with the other. As Susan went to retake her sit Harry pull her in to his lap and just held her before taking a deep breath.

" OK now what do we do" Harry asked


	4. Chapter 4 Scans and Abilities

The Return of Lord Potter

 **Chapter 4 Scans and Abilities**

 **Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

 **A/N Please reread chapters 1-3** **I have Rewritten them**

"We get lunch " Draco said as his stomach rumbled in the quite room making everyone laughed.

Severus looked over at Draco and shook his head and said "OK…" with laughter still in his voice "but first we need an abilities test and a medical scan on Harry. We can get lunch while it fills out. Ragnok can you have Harry's accounts put though a complete audit". Ragnok nodded his head before calling for a goblin healer then pulling a new sheet of parchment from his desk drawer and potion from other drawer.

"Lord potter you need to cut your finger again then let three drops fall in to the potion." Susan leaned toward the desk and picked up the dagger for Harry to take but gasped when he just held his finger out to her.

"Are you sure Harry" she asked look at him. Her only answer was a nod and a soft kiss on the lips. "ok" she said before careful taking his hand in hers and making a small cut on his finger and watched as he allowed three drops fall in to the potion Severus now held out to him. Ragnok again healed Harrys finger before taking and swirling the potions around and pouring it on the parchment just as there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in" Ragnok said and a goblin healer enter. Ragnok quickly filled the heal in on what she was needed for.

"ok Lady Potter I'm going to have to ask you stay still so I can run the scan on Lord Potter" she lifted her hands and they started to glow along with Harry then a piece of parchment appeared and she lowered her hands once more.

" this should take about an hour to finish" she said and place the parchment on the desk next to the abilities test and headed for the door before looking at Ragnok and saying "don't be late for dinner Dear" and left the room. Hearing Ragnok call out to her "Yes Dear". He looked over at Harry and said

"A happy wife a happy life.". He then looked at the clock on his desk seeing it was 11:45 he said "see you back here at 130". As the group made their way to the leaky caldron Amelie turned to Harry and asked

"are you able to get Sirius to the bank at 130"

Taking Susan hand in his and replied " I believe so if dad here plays nice" and grinned at Severus.

" I will try you cheeky brat"

\- mean while at the borrow-

As Harry and his group where heading to have lunch. A Gringotts owl was making it way to one Arthur weasley. Arthur toke the letter from the owl and watched at it flew off before opening it.

Dear Mr. Weasley

We are sending you this letter to inform you the marriage contract between one Miss. Ginevra Molly Weasley and Lord Harry James Potter as been made void. It would also be in your best interest to come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience.

Director Ragnok

Head of the Potter accounts

Head of Gringotts

Arthur reread the letter three times before storming into the house yell for is wife.

"MOLLY" he stood with his arms crossed leaning against a counter when she came into the kitchen.

He throw the letter down on the table.

" Care to explain why OUR daughter was in a MARRIAGE contract with Harry with out MY knowledge" he said firmly with emphasized on our, marriage, and my.

Molly gasped has she run to one counter that had a small chest like box on top of it opening the box and found everything in the box covered in ash. Shirking and running to the fire place grabbing for the Floo powder and froze with her hand on the pot.

"Immobulus" Arthur yelled " you not Floo or going anywhere. I Arthur William Weasley order you Molly Julie Weasley to stay here at the Borrow you will not send any letters or Floo anyone. So I wish it So it will be." He then canceled the charm.

" How dare you Arthur you cant do this to me" she yelled at him

"I can and have you are not the Head of this family I am. I'll be going to the Leaky for lunch then to Gringotts. I'll be home for dinner" Arthur told her. As he mentally pull on his big boy pants. He toke to pot of Floo powder and throw some in the fire before stamping in and shorting

"The Leaky Caldron" and twirling away taking the Floo pot with him.

\- Back at Gringotts -

As Harrys group reentered Gringotts a black grim like dog came running at Harry knocking him down and covering him in dog drool.

The others in the group stared in shock. They looked up as the heard a men laughing try to call the dog over

"Pad-d-fo-ot co-me he-re. let Har-ry up" he finally got out. The dog ran over to him his tail wagging happily.

" Remus " Harry yelled out as he got back to his feet before hugging the man. A goblin came over to them as they let go of one other'

"Director Ragnok is waiting for you in his office please follow me " he said the group followed them back to the office they where in that morning. They all bow to Ragnok as they entered the room noticing that they where short on sitting Harry set in front of the desk once more pulling Susan to set on his lap smile as she gasped again.

"welcome back and Mr. Black you are safe here you can change back thank you" Ragnok said. The black dog looked over at Amelia.

"it safe Mr. Black I have heard the late Potters will and know the truth and you are safe with me" Amelia said the watched as the black dog disappeared and Sirius Black stood where the dog once sat. A chair appeared next to Ramus and Sirius sat down as Ragnok turned to address Harry.

" Now Lord Potter I have the results of the medical scan and the ability test " he said has he made two copies of the medical scan and one of the ability test. He hand harry and Severus both and Amelia the medical scan.

Has harry looked over the ability test with Susan. Severus was Looking over the Medical get more furious as he read over it.

\- medical scan-

Patient: Harry James Potter

Age: 14

Scar on forehead and soul piece – to present date

Severely malnourished- to present date

6 concussions - between ages 16 months and 11 years of age ( has caused miner leaning disability )

35 broken bones - between ages 16 months and 11 years of age

Scars over most of back and legs- between ages 16 months and 11 years of age

Burns over 5% of chest and both arms – between age 4 years and 11 years of age

1st year

Sever headaches from soul piece

Miner sprain in left wrist

2nd year

Vanished bones in left arm

Scar on left arm

Basilisk venom in left arm

Phoenix tears in left arm

3rd year

Sever dementor side effects

As Severus finished reading the medical scan he what paler the normal for him.

"Ragnok get a cruse breaker in here NOW " Severus yelled making everyone in the room jump.

He looked at Harry

"Why have you not told anyone" Severus asked

" I tried many times before coming to Hogwarts but I was call a liar and nothing but a troubled child. At the end of first year I told the Headmaster he told me I had to go back and to stop crying over a spanking. So I stopped trying after that." Harry said then ask

"have you looked at the ability results yet dad" Severus glared at Harry before he switched the to papers. Has he read the result the course breaker came in the room and Ragnok handed the medical scan to him and was talking in gobbledygook.

\- Ability results -

Abilitys for Harry James Potter

Age 14

Metamorphmagus 90% blocked

Parseltongue 90% blocked

Potions ability 25% damaged

Natural Animagus 100% blocked

Legilimensy / Occlumency 100% blocked

Beastspeak 100% blocked

Elemental ability 95% blocked

All blocks placed on November 1, 1981

By Albus Dumbledore

Severus read the last word and swear before look up.

" Mr. Weasley can you remove it and the blocks" he asked

"Yes Professor Snape it will take about two hours to ready the ritual room and anther two to complete the ritual. We'll need two teams. Three cruse breakers, four healers and a chicken and please call be Bill." he answer with a evil look in his eye.

"What the chicken for" ask Harry

" the soul of he-who-most-not-be-named aka Voldemort will be placed in the chicken then killed and feed to snowy" Bill said

Harry stared at him for a minute before he started laughing

"it will be voldicken for dinner tonight" he said causing the rest of the room to laugh as will.

"ok everyone let get moving ." Severus said standing up "Sirius while Harry is getting ready and going thought the ritual you should talk with Amelia." Before he could said ay more there was knock on the office door.

"come in this better be important" Ragnok short. A young goblin open the door

"Sir a Mr. Weasley is here to see you " he said

"Please show him in " Harry answered for Ragnok could answer. the young goblin looked at Ragnok receiving a nod. He then full open the door to allow Arthur to enter.

As Arthur came in to the room harry got up and walked over to him giving him a big hug saying

"I know you had nothing to do with it and I don't blame you." Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"thank you Harry " he said

" we'll meet again tomorrow at 9 to go over the audit is that alright with you Ragnok." Severus asked receiving a nod then turned to the rest of the room "get moving we have a chicken to kill" Severus said causing the room fill with laughter again.

"yes dad" said Harry and Susan making them laugh harder

"yes Uncle" said Draco

"yes Sir" the four other adults said

Severus groaned before calling them all "Cheeky Brats."


End file.
